


Momentos

by jarsen80



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Caring Jensen Ackles, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jared loved Jensen's song, Jealous Jared, Jensen's hair sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Possessive Jared Padalecki, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Rimming, Rough Sex, Snowballing, Top Jensen, Worried Jensen Ackles, hay feelings too, kinky af, self-conscious jared
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarsen80/pseuds/jarsen80
Summary: Su muchacho era hermoso como el Sol. Si tan solo él pudiera ver lo que él veía.





	1. Girasol

**Author's Note:**

> Basado muuuy libremente en la escena emocional que ocurrió entre Sam y Dean en Prophet and Loss. Una escena dificil de la que hablaron Jared y Jensen en una convencion este año y no pude evitar escribir sobre ello.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“¿Cariño? Ya estoy en casa”.

 

Jensen dejó las llaves en el cuenquito que Shep había hecho en el jardín de infantes para su último cumpleaños. Era una cosa amorfa con todos los colores del arco iris y sus pequeños dígitos marcados en toda la arcilla. Había venido acompañada con un dibujo de toda la familia (incluida las gallinas y los conejos) que seguía pegado con imanes en la puerta del refrigerador junto con los otras obras de arte abstracto del resto de sus niños. Para Jensen fue uno de los mejores regalos.

 

El hall de entrada permanecía en silencio. No estaba el acostumbrado vozarrón de Jared llenando el aire con un ‘ _ ¡¡Estoy Aquí!!’ _ o un ‘ _ ¿Cómo te fue?’  _ El living estaba en penumbras, nadie siquiera se molestó en encender las luces.

 

Supo entonces que lo que había sucedido en el set todavía no había acabado para Jay. Después del  _ ‘¡Corte!’ _ del director y el abrazo interminable se deshizo, Jensen había respetado lo que le había pedido el chico entre hipidos, querer estar solo por un rato. Jared se retiró primero y él estuvo trabajando un poco más. Para cuando volvió al trailer Jared ya no estaba. Un escueto  _ ‘Estoy bien, te espero en casa’ _ en su celular era lo único que sabía de él después de esa escena tan dificultosa.

 

Jensen estaba realmente preocupado y no era para menos. Jared jamás había tenido ese tipo de problemas con un diálogo. Por un momento pensó que ese horrendo monstruo de hace unos años volvía a mostrar su feo rostro y eso lo aterraba. No sabía cómo pelear contra algo que sujetaba a su hermoso muchacho con cadenas invisibles. Era horrendo saber que sufría y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Por más que Jay y su propio terapista le dijeran que en realidad nada de esto era su culpa y que hacía mucho con solo estar allí, intentando calmar su ansiedad con caricias, Jensen se sentía impotente ante ese monstruo. Su terapia había ayudado a curar heridas y dejar de lado culpas. Aún así eso no le quitaba ese miedo de dedos fríos que le hacía difícil respirar cada vez que veía a Jared así.

 

“¿Bebé?”

 

Jensen había recorrido el tramo desde el living hasta la habitación a zancadas. Sintió el alma le volvía al cuerpo cuando vio, entre sombras, un bulto revolviéndose entre las mantas.

 

_ Jared estaba aquí. _

 

Jensen soltó el aire que venía conteniendo en sus pulmones de quien sabe cuanto tiempo y sintió que la cabeza le dió vueltas.

 

_ ‘Inhala… uno... dos… tres…… exhala’. _

 

Llegó al borde de la cama haciendo eso ejercicios de respiración que le recomendó su psicólogo. No prendió la tenue luz del velador, aunque lo que más quería era ver el rostro de su muchacho. Simplemente se acercó y suavemente acarició ese bulto debajo de las mantas. 

 

Escuchó un sollozo y el corazón se le contrajo dolorosamente. 

 

“Cariño… ya estoy aquí.”

 

En dos segundos se quitó los jeans y el saco de Dean Winchester y se coló entre las sábanas hasta acurrucarse a su lado. El cuerpo de Jared temblaba entre llantos apagados. Jensen lo atrajo a sí mismo, haciendo que el cuerpo agarrotado de su pareja cambiará de posición.

 

Si Jared iba a llorar, que lo hiciera sobre su pecho.

 

No dijo más nada ni intentó pedirle que se calmara. Dejó que llorara todo lo que quisiera. Solo acariciaba su mata de cabellos y le besaba la coronilla.

 

_ ‘Llorar hace bien, Jensen. Cuando tu organismo ya no puede con el peso encima, el llanto es una válvula de escape. Llora todo lo que quieras. _ ’

 

Jensen sintió sus mejillas húmedas.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jensen despertó con el peso familiar de su pareja sobre su pecho. El perfume amaderado de la colonia Jared inundó sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos y la mata de cabellos castaños subía y bajaba enfrente suyo con cada respiración que daba su caja torácica.

 

Jared seguía durmiendo. Pobrecito, estaba exhausto.

 

Jensen no quería despertarlo pero la naturaleza llamaba. Se removió debajo de él lo más suavemente posible y buscó una almohada para que reemplazara su pecho. Sin embargo, nada de esto tuvo efecto. Jared se despertaba levantando apenas la cabeza. Tenía los ojos chiquititos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Para Jensen lucía encantador con esa cara de sueño, el pelo revuelto y esa baba seca pegada a su mentón.

 

“Buenos días, amor.” Jensen tenía la boca seca y la voz rasposa de tanto dormir boca arriba.“Voy al baño ¿Quieres levantarte a desayunar?”

 

Jared asintió levemente, quitándose de encima de él, refregándose los ojos.

 

Ésa era una buena señal.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


En la mesada de la cocina ya humeaban dos tazas de café y esos crepes con salsa de frambuesas y crema que Jared tanto le gustaban. El castaño estaba sentado en una de las sillas observando cómo Jensen colocaba el último plato en la mesa.

 

Aún no había abierto la boca desde lo de anoche. 

 

Desayunaron en silencio acompañado con el leve sonido de música de fondo. La televisión en el living frente a ellos estaba encendida pero solo para hacer un poco de ruido.

 

“¿Quieres hablar de ello, cariño?”

 

Jared negó con la cabeza, como si fuera Tom o JJ después de un horrible pesadilla. Tenía la boca llena de crema y Jensen no pudo más que sonreír.

 

Él siempre sería su niño.

 

“Ok, cielo pero al menos dime ¿fue algo que comiste?”

 

La cabeza castaña negó de nuevo.

 

Jensen dejó pasar un minuto.

 

“... ¿fue algo que pasó en casa… mientras yo no estaba?”

 

Jensen siempre quería saber todo lo que ocurría entre los miembros de su familia, por lo que siempre pedía informes de lo que sucedía en casa, mientras él no estaba. Las chicas ya sabían de sus manías. Danneel muchas veces lo llamaba ‘Freak del control’. No podía evitarlo. Su familia era su más preciado tesoro y él era un jodido bastardo sobreprotector.

 

Jared negó otra vez.

 

Jensen exhaló un suspiro. Si había algo que tenía era paciencia y con Jared había siempre que ejercerla. 

 

“Ok Jay. Sabes que en algún momento debemos hablar de lo que pasó.” 

 

Jared lo miró un instante y ésta vez asintió.

 

Jensen le daría tiempo para que hablara.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El día transcurrió sin mayor sobresalto. Las llamadas de las chicas desde Austin y algún que otro miembro del equipo ultimando detalles para la próxima escena. Jensen se estaba poniendo al dia con su mails y los asuntos de su negocio en Austin, cuando escuchó a Jared atender una llamada en la habitación. Por las monosilábicas respuestas no era una conversación agradable. Jensen cerró su laptop, oyendo el diálogo. Estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero, a estas alturas de su vida, simplemente no podía cambiar sus malas costumbres. Era algo que, por ser reservado, era muy sencillo de hacer.

 

“No.” La voz de Jared sonaba grave tal vez era por el cansancio acumulado. “Ok, luego te llamo. Bye” 

 

El castaño soltó un suspiro y Jensen no pudo con su genio. Dejó la laptop en la mesa ratona y se dirigió a la habitación. Encontró a Jared sentado en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, con los codos apoyados en sus rodilla y sus dedos cruzados entre sus piernas. Estaba cabizbajo.

 

Lucía cansado… desgastado.

 

Jensen se acercó, sentándose a su lado. Jared lo miró de soslayo con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

 

“Era la asistente de mi agente. La fiesta de la Cw es en Mayo pero insiste en arreglar los detalles ahora.”

 

Jared chasqueó la lengua, refregándose el rostro. Jensen acarició su espalda haciendo movimientos circulares.

 

“Apesté anoche en el set.”

 

“No es así Jay, estuviste fantástico. Capturaste la angustia de Sam Winchester a la perfección."

 

Jared hizo un ruidito con la lengua, riendo sin ganas. 

 

"Fue lamentable, Ackles. No me digas que esa mierda estuvo genial. Te lo dije antes, fue como estar viviendo un mal sueño. Como si estuviera en una jodida pesadilla. Sabía las palabras ... Sentí que, literalmente ... como si hubiera tenido un derrame cerebral, las putas palabras no salían de mi boca." Se levantó para mirar la vista que tenían de Vancouver desde el balcón de su dormitorio. "En todos mis años en este negocio jamás…" La voz de Jared se quebró, giró para mirarlo con una nube de emociones opacando sus hermosos ojos. "Jamás me pasó algo así, se supone que soy un jodido profesional ¿sabes? Y por primera vez en mi vida no lo sentí Jensen… ¿Que tal si vuelve a pasar? ¿Que tal si yo…"

 

Jensen no pudo resistirlo, de un salto se levantó de su sitio y fue en busca de su pareja para abrazarlo. No podía verlo tan desamparado. Por un instante pensó que tal vez estaban recreando ese abrazo que le dió en la última toma. Un Dean abrazando a su Sam.

 

"Cariño… ¿recuerdas lo que prometimos?" Jensen sentía que la garganta le dolía por contener el nudo que se estaba formando. "Prometimos que nos mantendriamos en la cancha mientras sintamos que es nuestro juego. Cuando sintamos que ya no lo es, nos retirariamos… Jared ¿sientes eso?"

 

El llanto de Jared se intensificó y Jensen sintió las lágrimas saltarle de los ojos.

 

"Usa tus palabras, amor"

 

"Pero siento que le estoy fallando a todos, Jack… toda la gente… Jensen, yo no quiero defraudarlos… tantos dependen de nosotros y yo…"

 

"Jared" la voz de Jensen salió ronca y temblorosa. Tomó a su pareja por el rostro. "¿Acaso no crees que hemos dado lo suficiente ya? Nuestros hijos, nuestras vidas… todo tiene etapas en la vida. La nuestra con el show ya se está acabando y todos los presienten. Nadie podría recriminarnos nada, Jared ¡No tienen el derecho ni razón alguna para hacerlo! Y si alguien… se atreve tan solo a pensar que tú… yo... ¡Yo personalmente le romperé la cara!"

 

Jared sonrió entre lágrimas, esta era una de sus sonrisas sinceras y tibias. Sus hoyuelos asomaron como el sol después de una tormenta. Sus ojos eran el arco iris de su alma.

 

"¿Defenderias mi honor, Ackles?" Jared usó su mal acento inglés, haciendo sonreír al de ojos verdes.

 

Jensen hinchó el pecho y estaba a punto de abrir la boca. Pero Jared le ganó de mano. Un beso suave en los labios y fue automático, cualquier cosa que Jensen tenía pensado decir se evaporó de su mente.

 

El beso terminó demasiado rápido para el gusto del texano de cabellos rubios. Jared cerró los ojos, apoyando la su frente contra la suya.

 

"¿Cuándo?"

 

Jensen sonrió con ese gesto presumido tan propio de Dean.

 

"Pon la fecha cariño, yo pongo los términos."

 

Jared abrió los ojos sorprendido.

 

"¿Lo haremos?"

 

Jensen secó una lágrima de su mejilla, aprovechando para seguir acariciando el rostro de su chico.

 

"Jay ¿que te he dicho desde siempre? Si tu saltas, yo salto, Rose. Pero si lo hacemos lo haremos a nuestra manera, cariño."

 

Jared le dio un empujón juguetón por el hombro.

 

"¿Y me pintaras como una de tus chicas francesas, Jack? No creo que Eric quiera hacer un último capítulo repleto de subtexto incestuoso, Jen."

 

Ambos se miraron por un segundo y luego soltaron una risotada.

 

"¿Que dices Jay? Apuesto que Eric querrá agregar todas las ideas que pueda de sus fics wincest que tiene escondidos por ahí."

 

Jared rió.

 

"Es una pena que esto no será en HBO porque estoy seguro que recibirían sus ideas más bizarras con los brazos abiertos. Jodidos pervertidos."

 

"Si, es una pena que los televidentes se pierdan un primer plano de mi culo… o del tuyo." Jensen tomó a su amante por la cintura dibujando caricias en la piel desnuda allí expuesta. La sangre bulló en su interior. "Ahora que lo pienso, agradezco que no estemos en HBO. Jamás dejaría que te filmaran en pelotas para que ciento de fans se masturben con la vista de tu culo." Sus ojos verdes brillaron peligrosos. "No ocurrirá mientras pueda evitarlo."

 

Jared giró los ojos, pero de inmediato soltó chillido cuando sintió las manos escurrirse dentro de sus joggings, masajeando sus nalgas. 

 

"Qué dices corazón…" Jensen dio un vistazo a la amplia cama king size. "¿Te parece recrear una escena wincest ahora mismo?"

 

Los ojos Jared refulgieron.

 

Jensen no era tonto. Lo de anoche aun seguía flotando en la mente de su hermoso chico, eso ya lo sabía. Jared era como un perro con un hueso cuando se trataba de encontrar errores en sí mismo. Pero al menos por ahora, él quería distraerlo de sus monstruos internos. Quería verlo distendido. Sacarlo de ese rincón oscuro.

 

Jensen además sabía que su cuerpo podía ser más elocuente que su lengua. Él hablaba con sus besos y sus manos recorriendo la piel de su amante con caricias. Sus brazos podían decir te amo, te necesito, te protejo de maneras que sus palabras no podían hacerlo. Su amor se expresaba con el cuerpo y con el alma.

 

Y Jared podía entender su lenguaje.

 

Las barreras de la ropa desaparecieron encima de las sábanas, con la luz de la mañana dando de pleno en la imagen de su chico desnudo, gimiendo su nombre. Jensen saboreaba la sal de su sudor en sus pectorales. 

 

Su muchacho era hermoso como el Sol. Si tan solo él pudiera ver lo que él veía.

 

"Anda cariño, dejame entrar"

 

Prepararlo era un ritual pagano. Sus largas piernas abiertas para él. Como un dios pidiendo un sacrificio ¿Hasta donde iría por él?

 

Un susurro al oído.

 

"Hasta la muerte contigo amor".

 

Sus dedos se hunden dentro de Jared con delicadeza, como si fuera la primera vez. Jensen lo observa entre sus piernas y besa el hueso de su cadera. El chico se muerde el labio dejándose hacer, dejándose adorar por su sacerdote. 

 

Su niño es divino. Si tan solo él pudiera ver el aura que despide.

 

"Eres perfecto, Jared y eres mío. Único y mío".

 

Su chico asiente y toma su rostro entre sus enormes manos para besarlo.

 

Un beso necesitado. Como si se aferrara él para no caer.

 

_ Si tu saltas, yo salto. _

 

Pide permiso con la mirada. Vivaces ojos verdes clavados en los multicolores. Jared le acaricia el mentón.

 

"Tus ojos, Jensen… tus ojos…"

 

El rubio se hunde en él, tomando su boca nuevamente.

 

Un beso profundo, lleno de respiraciones agitadas.

 

_ No te dejaré caer nunca. _

 

Hacerle amor. Hacerle sentir amor. Esa era la misión de Jensen. Con cada golpe de su cadera y con cada roce de sus cuerpos afirmaba su amor por él. 

 

Si tan solo él pudiera sentir todo lo que su corazón sentía en ese momento por su niño. Todo lo que Jared le hacía sentir.

 

"Te amo, Jensen."

 

Las mejillas arreboladas, sus ojos de zorro empañado en lágrimas, su cabello castaño alborotado. Era una visión cuando llegaba al orgasmo. Jensen lo masturbaba, mientras las piernas de Jared se enredaban en sus caderas para que no se fuera de dentro de él.

 

Jensen sonrió.

 

Como si hubiera un mejor sitio que estar que entre los muslos tibios de Jared.

 

El orgasmo de Jensen lo tomó por sorpresa. Una locomotora a todo vapor que lo chocaba de frente. Dio tres estocadas y se derramó dentro Jared, gruñendo su nombre.

 

Pasó un minuto antes que se diera cuenta que estaba aplastando a Jared con su peso. Sus dedos dibujaban círculos perezosamente en sus espaldas y sus piernas largas aún estaban enredadas a su cadera. Intentó moverse, salirse de encima, pero Jared lo aferró contra él, haciendo un ruidito en son de protesta.

 

"No. Quédate un poco, más. Me gusta tu peso contra el mío."

 

Jensen le besó el hombro. Su verga seguía anidando dentro de Jared y al parecer éste no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ir. Tal vez su niño travieso planeaba mantenerlo ahí hasta tenerla dura de nuevo, listo para una segunda ronda. Él no se iba a oponer. Movió sus caderas y Jared soltó gruñido lleno de placer.

 

"Te amo, mi cielo."

 

Jared le dio un palmetazo en el hombro y su risa llenó el ambiente.

 

"Cursi, Ackles."

 

"Lo lamento Jay pero no hay reembolsos. El paquete Ackles viene con cursilería y canciones country sentimentaloides. Baterías no incluidas."

 

Jared rió de nuevo y esta vez sintió reverberar su atronadora risa en su corazón.

 

"Y no te desearía de otra manera, dulce Jen… te amo así como eres."

 

Jensen refregó su rostro en el hombro de su pareja, dibujando una sonrisa en su labios. Besó la piel cerca de su axila, Jared soltó una risita. El rubio adoraba hacerle cosquillas allí con su barba.

 

"¿Quien es el cursi ahora, cariño?"

 

Su chico le palmeó el trasero.

 

"Tonto."

 

Jensen mordió la piel de su cuello y Jared gimió entre risas.

 

"¿Listo para la segundo round, chico de Texas?"

 

Los ojos de Jared se dilataron, oscuros de deseo. Mordiendo sus labios, asintió, apretando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Jensen.

 

Dios, Jensen nunca se cansaría de este hombre.

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	2. Bacante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cw upfronts, una fiesta post evento y Jared se da cuenta que es una Bacante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porno chanchito, bien sucio... sorry :p
> 
> Bacante  
> 1.  
> Mujer que en la antigua Roma estaba consagrada al culto del dios Baco.  
> 2.  
> Mujer que tomaba parte en las bacanales o fiestas que se hacían en honor del dios Baco.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jared miró por enésima vez su imagen en el espejo y meneó la cabeza. Lucía como un tonto, no le gustaba vestirse con trajes .  Éste en especial, se pegaba a sus áreas poco favorecedoras como una segunda piel, haciéndolas el centro de atención. Miraba sus pantorrillas delgadas sobresalir, como dos escarbadientes intentando mantener erguido su cuerpo de jirafa ¿Por qué estaban de moda los pantalones ajustados? ¡Lo que daría él por ponerse ahora uno de sus jeans holgados!

 

"Deja ya de sobrecalentar esa cabecita tuya con ideas raras. Luces asombroso".

 

Jensen le lanzó una mirada apreciativa de arriba a abajo, mientras le acomodaba el cuello del saco azul marino. 

 

Jared chasqueó la lengua, girando los ojos.

 

"Ja… lo dice el tipo que luce como un modelo salido de una jodida pasarela con cualquier cosa que se ponga encima." 

 

Él más joven no era ciego, Jensen lucía fabuloso enfundado en ese traje azul eléctrico a cuadros. La primera vez que vió el outfit pensó que era ridículo, pero encima de ese hermoso espécimen de hombre, ese vestuario parecía salido de un desfile de modas. Jensen tomó  una audaz decisión y logró su objetivo, como siempre.

 

Mientras tanto él...

 

"Jared." 

 

El tono del rubio era casi de reprimenda. Lo tomó por el mentón y lo hizo mirarlo de frente. Un rush de adrenalina hizo que mariposas revolotearan en el estómago Jared. Esa inflexión en la voz hizo que recordara lo que habían hecho hace un par de noches. Aún podía sentir el sabor a semen y sudor en la punta de la lengua.

 

"Luces increíble Jay, ese pantalón te queda como un guante. El saco se ajusta en donde te debe ajustar: Aquí," Jensen lo sujetó por los bíceps, apretando su carne como si él fuera un alfarero y Jared fuera barro entre sus dedos. "Y aquí."  Ahora las manos del rubio se ciñeron a su cintura, acariciándola posesivamente. La mirada verdosa se posaban en ella con un destello de deseo, la media sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios decían mucho más que cualquier palabra. "Cariño, eres un 10 de 10 y todos en esa fiesta van a querer un pedazo de esto."  Sus manos recorrieron todo la extensión de su torso hasta llegar al cuello. Dos botones desabrochados, exponiendo un poco del vello de su pecho, los dedos de Jensen se enredaron en ellos haciendo movimientos circulares. Los ojos verdes se clavaron nuevamente en los suyos. "Todos van a querer pero nadie va a poder."

 

Jared tragó saliva. Nadie jamás lo hacía sentir así. Tan deseado y amado. 

 

Lo hacía sentir que no era un don nadie. 

 

"Vamos, cariño. Deja ya de pensar tanto. Ven", Jensen lo tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la salida de la habitación. La limo los esperaba para llevarlos el evento de la CW. Sería el último upfront que harían. Quince temporadas. Quince años al lado del hombre que lo hacía sentir….

 

Jared le sonrió apretando su mano, como si fuera un adolescente yendo a su fiesta de graduación. Un hoyuelito se le marcó más que el otro. Jensen besó al más pequeño de los dos, llevando uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No habían pasado ni quince minutos en la alfombra roja y ya Jared casi se atraganta en lágrimas.

 

_ ¡Bien, Padalecki! _

 

La reportera no quería ser maleducada ni nada pero la pregunta… ¡ah! esa pregunta.

 

"Cuando piensas en despedirte de tu personaje en general, ¿qué piensas que extrañarás de él?"

 

La mujer pequeñita, sonriendo casi maniaticamente, sosteniendo el micrófono enfrente de él, esperando su respuesta. Jared traga saliva, siente sus manos sudorosas.

 

_ Mierda. _

 

"Cielos… me la dejaste difícil…"

 

"¡Lo siento!"

 

"¡No, está bien!" Jared da un paso atrás, alejándose de la periodista. La persona que le hace una pregunta tan sencilla pero a la vez tan difícil de responder. Intenta no mirarla a los ojos porque sabe que en el momento en que lo haga, empezará a saltarle las lágrimas y no parará hasta gimotear como una Magdalena.

 

Jared piensa un segundo. Quince años. Sam

 

En un segundo, se olvida de donde está.

 

_ Casi toda tu vida adulta. No sabes otra cosa que Sam y Dean, Vancouver, el set, todo el equipo de trabajo. Compañeros de trabajos, amigos que ya no están. El tráiler pegado al tuyo. La primera vez que besaste a Jensen fue en ese trailer. Jensen. Su risita nerviosa y esa mirada tímida posada en él. Sus pecas se escondían detrás de su sonrojo. Un secreto. Tus miedos y tus dudas. La primera vez que alguien usaba la palabra depresión relacionada a ti. Y tú sentías que el piso se abría debajo tuyo. _

 

_ Y Jensen. Dulce y asombroso Jensen. Siempre estuvo ahí. No se fue de tu lado, nunca te dejó de lado… nunca pensó que eras un lastre aunque tu muchas veces lo pensaste, como Sam muchas veces lo pensó…. _

  
  


"Siento que nunca le voy a decir realmente adiós a él…" 

 

La voz de Jared tiembla y no puede agregar más nada. Siente que si abre de nuevo la boca va soltar el llanto y sería realmente vergonzoso que en un evento de alfombra roja un tipo de 2 metros solloce como niñita.

 

La periodista se conmueve, Jared puede escuchar el pequeño  _ 'aaaawww' _ pero el solo asiente. Los ojos empiezan a picarle y no es momento para ponerse a llorar. Tuerce la boca para componerse y luego le ofrece una sonrisa algo apagada, alejándose de ella.

 

Dos minutos después se cruza con Jensen que lo mira de reojo. 

 

"¿Estás bien?"

 

Jensen es como un águila. Pudo ver esos ojos intentando contener las lágrimas desde varios metros de distancia. Jared asiente y le da un palmada en el hombro con una de sus manazas.

 

Cuanto desea poder abrazarlo y poder decirle  _ 'Tómame de la mano, no me gusta estar aquí ¿nos podemos ir?' _

 

Pero se supone que éste es el sitio en donde deben estar.

 

Jensen no necesita que se lo diga, posa su mano en su espalda baja y posan par un par de fotos más. Es su forma de decirle  _ 'Aquí estoy, no me iré de ti' _ .

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No lo malentiendan: a Jared le gustan las fiestas. Después de todo él es un tipo muy sociable, mezclarse con las personas y hacer sociedad es una de sus actividades favoritas. Después del evento, la fiesta que ofrecía el canal era el sitio perfecto para conocer gente nueva y  _ 'hacer conexiones, Jared, no lo olvides' _ , las palabras de su manager hacían eco en su cabeza. Una excelente oportunidad de hacer negocios también.

 

Y ahí radica el problema. En esta fiesta había demasiadas sonrisas falsas y pocas caras conocidas. A Jared le bastó dar una vuelta por el bar en busca de un par de tragos para notarlo. Nuevas series y los actores están ahí para exhibirse cual pavos reales, disputando la atención de las cabezas del canal.

 

Soltó un suspiro. Esto era lo que menos iba a extrañar una vez que el show terminara. Los lameculos. Los jefes compitiendo por ver quién la tenía más larga, dándose palmadas en la espalda y escondiendo una daga detrás de cada felicitación, la hoguera de vanidades y  las drogas en los baños…

 

Un mundo desdibujado y sin alma.

 

Meneando la cabeza, el texano de cabellos castaños se fue con dos tragos rumbo dónde estaba Jensen. Pobrecito, lo había dejado allí, lidiando con un productor chillón que no paraba de parlotear acerca del show que intentaba venderle. Le debía este trago y una buena excusa para salir de allí.

 

Sin embargo, fue otra la vista que encontró cuando regresó. 

 

El hombrecito nervioso ya se había retirado. En su lugar, había un joven de cabellos negros y hermosa sonrisa blanca que no paraba de hablar encantado de tener la atención de su Jen. Y ahí estaba el rubio, devolviendole la sonrisa, escuchando atentamente lo que sea que estaba relatando aquel chico. Sus tremendos ojos verdes están centrados en su interlocutor y podía ver como se revolvía el chico en su asiento. Una mezcla de deleite y nerviosismo que Jared conocía demasiado bien. 

 

Jensen siempre tenía ese efecto en los demás.

 

Batiendo las espesas pestañas negras que enmarcaban unos hermosos ojos almendrados, el joven soltó una risita y bajó la mirada estúpida por algo que Jensen dijo con esa voz sedosa y grave que tiene. Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. 

 

Ninguno niñato calientapollas le iba a coquetear a Jensen en su presencia.

 

Caminó los pocos metros que lo distanciaba de la mesa con soltura y resolución, haciendo notar su metro noventa y cuatro, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza para acomodar su melena sedosa e inflando el pecho, los botones de su camisa blanca parecían querer salirse de su costura.

 

"¡Al fin te encuentro!" exclamó. Su ojos se clavaron en Jensen, haciendo como si no hubiera notado la presencia del muchacho sentado en frente de él. "Te traje champaña, Moet Chandon." Jensen le sonrió, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda enfocados pura y exclusivamente en él. Jared estaba exultante, era puro hoyuelos y coquetería. Ese chico podía ponerse en bolas enfrente del rubio que éste no le prestaría atención, estando él a su alrededor.

 

Y sí, le encantaba ser el centro de la atención de Jensen ¿y qué? 

 

Jared dejó las bebidas en la mesa. Enseguida tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado, acercando su cuerpo innecesariamente a su pareja. Podía oler el aroma de su colonia favorita.  A Jensen no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo su descarada invasión de espacio personal. 

 

"Uff ¡Aquí está sofocante! ¡Jen, me dijiste que no haría calor!" 

 

El castaño se abanicaba con las manos, estirando su carnoso cuello, sabiendo que Jensen se relamía con cada gota de su sudor recorriendo su garganta hasta perderse debajo de su camisa.

 

Ackles y su extraña fijación con los fluidos corporales. Jamás fallaba. Sudor, saliva…. Semen todo era como un afrodisiaco para ese rubio pervertido. 

 

El castaño sonrió satisfecho, acortando aún más la distancia entre los dos para susurrarle algo - besarlo - en el oído. A último momento, sus ojos se posaron en el chico sentado frente a ellos que estaba como espectador en primera fila de la escena. 

 

"¡Oh! ¡Disculpa!" Risita leve, ladeando la cabeza y pestañeando extrañado, un gesto de sorpresa ensayada dibujada en el rostro. "¡No te había visto!" Miró a Jensen acusadoramente "¡Ackles!" Jared dio unas palmadas juguetonas en el pecho a su pareja, que solo parecía tener ojos para él en ese momento, "no me presentaste a tu nuevo  _ 'amiguito' _ ".

 

Fue como conjurar al rubio de su encanto. Esos ojos verde bosque, oscurecidos, enfocados como láser en Jared, se aclararon. Ahora eran un mar esmeralda, calmo y sereno. Pestañeó, carraspeando la garganta.

 

"Oh… este es Lenny…"

 

"Leo." Corrigió el twink, Jared soltó una risita.

 

"Cierto, Leo… él es modelo y está estudiando actuación."

 

"¿En serio?" Jared, destilaba simpatía. "¡Eso es genial! Y dime  _ Leo _ ¿eres más del método o clásico? ¿Qué piensas de Stanislavski y Strasberg? Muchos dicen que prácticamente son lo mismo, personalmente yo pienso que…"

 

"Cielos… ¡miren la hora! Seguro que mis amigos me deben estar buscando."

 

El chiquillo,  _ Leo _ , miró nervioso la hora en su reloj de juguete. Jared le tuvo pena  y, por un momento, estuvo a punto de regalarle el que llevaba puesto… solo por un momento.

 

"Me debo ir. Un gusto haber hablado con ustedes chicos, en serio." El joven modelo se levantó de la mesa y dirigió su vista al rubio al lado de Jared. "Jensen, recordaré lo que me dijiste, gracias."

 

Jared apretó la mandíbula, intentando no perder la sonrisa falsa en sus labios.

 

Jensen asintió saludándolo con un leve gesto con la cabeza. Era obvio que no tenía ni idea que ese niñato había estado buscando meterse en sus pantalones.

 

Cielos. Jensen a veces era tan… Jensen.

El modelo se alejó, dejándolos a ambos solos en la mesa. Hubo un silencio mientras Jensen bebía un poco de su champaña, ajeno a la tormenta de emociones en la cabeza del castaño.

 

Si no apreciara a Jensen tanto, Jared le daría un beso de esos que lo dejan temblando, ahí frente a todos...por otro lado, porque Jared lo apreciaba demasiado, se lo iba dar igual. A la mierda todos.

 

Dos segundos después que despegaba sus labios de la copa, Jared lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa negra, estrellando sus labios con los suyos en un beso demandante.

 

"Necesito ir al baño", ronroneó el castaño, colando sus manos debajo del saco de Jensen. "¿Me acompañas?"

 

Necesitaba desahogarse.  Necesitaba a Jensen .. ahora mismo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cinco minutos después, estaban en un cubículo demasiado pequeño para que quepan los dos, intentando comerse la boca a besos mientras las prendas volaban aquí y allá.

 

Jared terminó de frente contra la pared y Jensen abriendole las nalgas. El aire frío del baño golpeaba su carne tibia. El aliento caliente del rubio rozando su entrada. Su agujero se estremeció de anticipación. Jared se mordió el labio cuando sintió las cosquillas de la barba de Jensen rozando su piel entre sus muslos. Empujó su culo mas hacia atrás buscando más contacto, agarrandose las nalgas para separarlas aún más

 

Santo cielo, era un puta desvergonzada buscando una buena follada.

 

"Sabes que me tendrás que decir que pasó allá para que te pongas así, cariño ¿no?"

 

Jared asintió entre dientes. Si, lo que sea, con tal de sentir esos…

 

"¡La puta madre!…¡Jensen!"

 

La boca del rubio dejando besos húmedos a su perineo, su lengua apenas  bordeando el anillo de carne. La barba raspando la piel sensible allí abajo. Jared vuelve a moverse para atrás refregando su culo sin vergüenza contra el rostro de su pareja.

 

El castaño ansía…  _ oh ansía tanto. _

 

Jensen asiente entre sus nalgas, hundiéndose aún más entre ellas. Dándole una nalgada, su diabólica lengua dibuja su entrada, lamiendo con insistencia.

 

"¡Mierda!"

 

Jared gimió cuando Jensen empujó su lengua más allá del músculo, follándole la argolla. El sonido húmedo y pegajoso de succión inundaron en el baño junto los gemidos de Jared.

 

"¡Dios!... Jensen… ¡ahí, ahí!"

 

Jensen le estaba comiendo el culo con total desparpajo, de rodillas, en un baño de mala muerte, vestido con su traje caro de diseñador, en una fiesta llena de gente estirada. Si esto no era amor, Jared no sabía entonces qué carajos era.

 

Jensen podía ser un piscis distraído de mierda, pero joder que sabía leerlo como un libro a la hora del sexo. Jared quería sexo duro y puro. Y Jensen se lo estaba dando. Podía sentir su lengua hundirse en su entrada a la vez que dos dedos empezaban a dilatarlo.

 

Ese jodido modelito de mierda jamás sabría lo que era que Jensen Ackles lo comiera como famélico.

 

Finalmente, lo que había ansiado desde que vio a Jensen con ese chico en esa mesa. La respiración del rubio haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca, una mano aferrada a su cintura mientras la otra abre sus nalgas y con su polla tantea su entrada, como si jugara con el deseo de Jared.

 

"¿Qué esperas?" Jared está al borde de suplicar por la  verga de Jensen, "ya métemela."

 

Jensen -ese cabrón- se ríe ronco detrás suyo. Jared gime ofreciendo el culo como perra en celo. Él le da una nalgada fuerte, el castaño está seguro que en su piel hay una marca enrojecida de la palma abierta del rubio. 

 

"Antes debes decirme que te hizo poner tan cachondo, nene. Estoy seguro que no te metí mano como debiera para excitarte así. Mierda, ni siquiera te metí mano cuando estábamos con Misha."

 

Jensen no le iba dejar pasar esta ¿no? 

 

Jared refunfuñó entre dientes empujando sus caderas, quería que lo follase y ya  ¿era mucho pedir?

 

"Anda, cariño, dime".

 

Jared maldijo.

 

"¡Bien!" miró los azulejos buscando las palabras para no sonar como un idiota desesperado y celoso. "Ese  _ Leo _ no quería solo consejos tuyos, Ackles. Quería montar tu polla como en un rodeo… Ahora ¿podemos seguir con lo programado? Tu verga en mi culo, un rapidito antes de ir a ver a los productores, tu sabes."

 

Jared chilló cuando sintió la mordida de Jensen en la coyuntura de su nuca y su cuello. 

 

"¿Estabas celoso, amor? Como si yo desease otro trasero que el tuyo, Padalecki." Jensen enterró su verga de un solo golpe, susurrandole en el oído con esa voz sedosa y ronca. Su entrada se apretó alrededor de la intrusión, los músculos de su anillo estirándose, acomodándose al grosor de Jensen. Grueso y carnoso, Jared podía hacer un mapa sin mirar de las venas palpitantes de esa verga que se enterraba en él sin miramientos.  Giró los ojos, gimiendo bajito. 

 

"¿Pensaste que iba follar al primer culito que se me ofreciera en esta fiesta de mierda? No hay twink en este sitio que me la ponga tan dura como tú, amor. Tú me miraste y yo tuve que contenerme para no follarte encima de la mesa enfrente de todos."

 

Jared se mordió los labios para no gemir más fuerte. Jensen se la metió hasta al fondo, sus bolas chocaban contra su entrada. Jared buscó con sus manos hasta poder tocarlas. Se las sobó, mientras apretaba sus músculos alrededor de la polla de Jensen. El rubio maldijo por lo bajo.

 

"¿Nadie?"

 

"Nadie."

 

Jared sintió que su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo. Todas sus inseguridades se disipaban. No lo podía evitar, era un perra codiciosa. Nadie lograba volver loco a Jensen como él lo hacía. Su miembro estaba duro pulsando dentro suyo y él seguía acariciándole las bolas. 

 

"Anda Jack, dame duro, nene."

 

Jensen apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo en la espalda de Jared, apretandolo aún más contra la pared de azulejos. Empezó a embestirlo con abandono sosteniéndolo por la cintura. La superficie fría contra un lado de su rostro, su corazón latiendo enloquecido contra ella. Jared podía sentir su pulso en los oídos. La polla de Jensen penetrándolo una y otra vez.

 

_ Ackles era solo suyo. _

 

Mierda… no iba durar mucho más. Como pudo, Jared tomó su miembro colgando entre sus piernas que estaba duro y palpitante. Se empezó a masturbar, cuando Jensen movió sus caderas. Su polla presionó su próstata, apretando el punto que lo hacía retorcerse de placer. 

 

"¡Ahí! ¡Más duro!" jadeó y Jensen arremetió nuevamente, follándolo con rudeza. "¡Nadie, Ackles! ¡Solo yo!"

 

"Solo tú, Jay."

 

Jared separó más las piernas sintiendo su inminente orgasmo, brindando más acceso a su amante. Jensen siguió empujando sus caderas contra él, su polla abriéndose camino en su estrecha cavidad.

 

"Si… ¡Anda, perra, córrete!"

 

Jared chilló. Le encantaba demasiado el tono mandón del rubio. Su verga entre sus dedos se estremeció, la frotó dos veces más y pintó los azulejos con sus fluidos. Los músculos de su entrada se estrecharon alrededor de Jensen. Sólo necesitó hacer eso para que el rubio se empezara a venir dentro de él. Jared sacudió las últimas gotas de su corrida. Sus piernas apenas lo sostenían en pie. No ofrecía resistencia alguna mientras Jensen seguía moviendo sus caderas erráticamente contra él, aún eyaculando en su interior.

 

El cubículo se sumió en el silencio por un momento. Sólo el suave goteo de una canilla y sus respiraciones agitadas.

 

Jensen se apartó y salió de él haciendo un ruido húmedo. Jared exhaló un jadeo, pero antes que siquiera pudiera protestar, escucho a Jensen caer de rodillas.

 

"Tan caliente". La voz de Jensen sonó amortiguada contra su nalga. Le abrió las nalgas y de nuevo, su lengua volvía hundirse de dentro de él. 

 

"Ah...Ackles, me vas a matar".

 

Solo recibió un bufido de respuesta. La boca de Jensen succionando su argolla, su lengua recogiendo su propia corrida. Jared gimió nuevamente abriendo las piernas para darle espacio. La barba de Jensen raspando deliciosamente contra la suave piel entre sus muslos. 

 

"¡Dios! ¡Jensen!"

 

Para cuando regresó en sí, estaba sentado encima de la tapa del inodoro, de frente a la pared. No sabía como el rubio lo había colocado allí. Jensen seguía chupandole el culo. Podía sentir su lengua moviéndose dentro de él. La sobre estimulación le provocaba espasmos musculares en sus muslos y gemía para que le diera respiro. El rubio se enterraba entre sus nalgas con gusto, lamiendo cualquier resto de semen de su entrada. Jared se corrió de nuevo, frotando su culo contra la cara de Jensen y gimiendo su nombre.

 

Cuando Jensen decidió que el área había quedado suficientemente limpia, éste se levantó, girando el rostro del castaño, tirando de su cabello y lo besó. Jared abrió la boca dejando que Jensen lo alimentara con su semen. Saboreó la mezcla salada y amarga, tragandola . Luego, el mayor le dió un último beso casto en los labios, limpiándose los restos  saliva y corrida que chorreaba hasta su barba con el pañuelo de seda multicolor que llevaba en su bolsillo.

 

Jensen lucía como un dios rico y decadente. Un dios del placer. El dios Baco y Jared era su más ferviente adorador.

 

"Yo soy tu bacante, Jen". Balbuceó aún en su nube de orgasmo. Jensen lo miró un segundo y soltó una risotada.

 

"Si, Jay lo que tu digas, nene."

 

Le palmeó el hombro y le besó la coronilla. 

 

"No queremos que ir hechos un desastre a ver a Jim y al resto ¿oh si? Arriba, Jay déjame ayudarte."

 

Jared asintió con la cabeza, dejando que Jensen le ayudara a levantarse. Tenían que acomodarse antes de ver a los productores.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Si Jim y el resto de peces gordos vieron el chupón en el cuello de Jared, las camisas desarregladas de ambos, el cabello desordenado o la inusitada barba húmeda del rubio, no dijeron nada al respecto. Después de todo; ya estaban acostumbrados a las 'actividades' de los dos texanos.

 

Ya dentro de la limo, Jared sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que había una serie de manchas sospechosas en la camisa negra del rubio. Ya no importaba, ahora sólo se enfocaba  en la mamada que le daría, en forma de agradecimiento por el tremendo polvo en la fiesta y, bueno, por ser Jensen.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Mañana de gloria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una mañana en Dallas se torna gloriosa para Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo capi, ya queda poco para el final 😊

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Now our dreams are comin' true _

_ Through the good times and the bad _

_ Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you _

 

_ And, baby, you're all that I want _

_ When you're lyin' here in my arms _

_ I'm findin' it hard to believe _

_ We're in heaven _

 

_ And love is all that I need _

_ And I found it there in your heart _

_ It isn't too hard to see _

_ We're in heaven, heaven _

 

_ Bryan Adams - Heaven _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lo primero que sintió fue que algo tibio y húmedo le envolvía la polla, luego el sonido de succión llegó a sus oídos. Jensen estaba teniendo uno de esos sueños, sin dudas. La sensación de que algo se enroscaba alrededor de su glande, jugando con la hendidura, lo hizo salir por completo de su estado de semiinconsciencia. Despertó escuchando sus propios jadeos, retorciendo las sábanas entre sus manos.

 

Levantó la cabeza y la vista no podía ser más sensual.

 

Jared le sonreía con un brillo travieso en sus ojos, mientras seguía sellando sus labios alrededor de la cabeza de su verga y con una de sus manazas le hacía una paja.

 

"Buenos días, dormilón", dijo cuando despegó su boca de su polla haciendo un suave  _ '¡pop!'.  _ Sus mano seguía masturbandolo sin prisa moviendo de arriba abajo por el tronco de su miembro. 

 

"¿Jay?"

 

Jensen deseaba ser más elocuente, pero las mañanas no eran su especialidad. Necesitaba cafeína en su sistema para hilar dos palabras coherentes sin gruñir.

 

"¿Cómo está mi estrella de rock? Aún no puedo creer que hayas cantado esa canción, Jen."

 

Jared soltó su miembro justo cuando estaba firme y a punto. Jensen gruñó frunciendo el ceño, apenas estaba despabilado y su mente solo se enfocaba en que su pareja había parado de darle placer. Iba a protestar por ello, pero su mente se puso en blanco de nuevo cuando Jared se acomodó desnudo a horcajadas encima de él. Sin despegar la mirada multicolor de la suya, buscó su verga detrás suyo y la guió a su entrada.

 

"Tan grande…" ronroneó relamiendo sus labios brillantes de saliva y líquido preseminal. Sin más preámbulos, Jared se empaló de una sentada, en su polla hasta la base.

 

Jensen cerró los ojos con los párpados apretados, agarrando con todas sus fuerzas las sábanas arrugadas. El pulso le tartamudeó mientras exhalaba un gemido.

 

"Mierda…" Tenía la voz rasposa por haberla esforzado la noche anterior. La mente de Jensen tomaba conciencia periféricamente de que él había brindado un mini concierto. 

 

"¡Esa canción!...  Jack ¿te das cuenta lo que hiciste?... Ah… ah… fue magnífico… tan arriesgado..."

 

Jared bajaba y subía apoyando todo su peso en sus rodillas, montando su polla con parsimonia, como si quisiera sentir cada músculo quemar, estrechándose alrededor de Jensen, buscando el ángulo que diera de lleno en su próstata.

 

"Así, Jen…ah..si.... damelo, amor...mmhmm…"

 

Su niño era una visión erótica. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, oscurecidos de lujuria, dejando escapar un gemido casi gutural de su garganta, sus mejillas enrojecidas estaban teñidas de rojo manzana, respirando pesadamente, con el cabello desordenado cayendo en ondas sobre sus anchos hombros. Una bestia magnífica, la bestia de Jensen. Lucía casi peligroso, pero no para Jensen, nunca para él.

 

Jensen conoce ese Jared, tan salvaje y tan poderoso. Ha visto esa mirada encendida tantas veces.

 

Había encontrado el punto que buscaba. 

 

El chico aceleró el ritmo, casi sin sacar la verga de dentro suyo, apenas brincando encima de Jensen. Las caderas del rubio se movían por voluntad propia, siguiendo el staccato de Jared, buscando hundirse más en él.

 

Jared se mordió el labio, echó la cabeza para atrás, su pecho como soporte y balanceándose con más intensidad, apoyándose en las rodillas parapetadas a cada lado de la cintura de Jensen. En su cara se dibujaba el placer. Mejillas sonrosadas, sudor recorriendo su frente, los ojos entrecerrados y jadeos entremezclado entre palabrotas.

 

 Su chico estaba a punto de venirse.

 

Jensen lo tomó por su estrecha cintura para ayudarlo. Apuntaló las plantas de sus pies en la cama, para llegar más profundo dentro de él y empezó a metérsela con vehemencia. Jared seguía montando su polla como si estuviera en un rodeo. 

 

Puedes sacar al chico de Texas pero no puedes sacar a Texas del chico.

 

Los músculos internos de Jared se aferraron a su verga palpitante. Jensen correría en cualquier momento. Gimió entre dientes y se la enterró hasta el fondo de un solo golpe. Las piernas de Jared se aflojaron, y su vaivén se tornó errático, apenas moviéndose de arriba a abajo. Usando sus pies plantados en la cama como palanca, Jensen dio vuelta el juego. Ahora él estaba encima de Jared, quien seguía farfullando maldiciones entre gemidos. Tomó una de sus largas piernas y la pasó por encima de su hombro. 

 

Gracias a Dios por la flexibilidad de Jared, que podía contorsionarse de esa manera.

 

Jensen arremetió, hundiéndose entre sus piernas. Jared chilló golpeando su cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama con cada estocada.

 

Esto terminaría rápido y sucio.

 

Jared sollozaba entre súplicas. Quería correrse… y entonces Jensen vio la razón por la que no podía hacerlo.

 

Jensen sonrió y sus ojos verdes oscuros se posaron en el cockring que le había regalado para su último aniversario. Lucía inocente ahí, brillando en el nido de vello púbico castaño como una gema delicada. La polla de Jared había engordado al punto de apretarse al sigilo del anillo de titanio y oro que se ajustaba a su base.

 

"Oh mierda, cariño." Tocó el sigilo casi con reverencia, la verga enrojecida de Jared tembló a su tacto.  

 

"Por favor, Jen…"

 

El rubio levantó su vista.

 

"¿Que cosa, corazón?"

 

La sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios podía solo describirse como viciosa y perversa. Le encantaba como Jared podía entregarse tanto a él, al punto de usar cockrings o butt plugs solo para satisfacer el lascivo deseo por el control que el rubio tenía... no era como que Jared no disfrutaba de ser la víctima voluntaria de esas oscuras fantasías de todas maneras. 

 

"Quiero correrme… por favor, amor".

 

Escucharlo hablarle así era una droga demasiado adictiva para Jensen. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el rush de adrenalina en su sangre.

 

En ese momento, él podía hacerle cualquier cosa a Jared. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, mirándolo con esa mirada cristalina, llena de confianza.

 

_ Jensen podía hacer cualquier cosa por que Jared lo siguiera mirando de esa manera por el resto de sus vidas. _

 

Tomó el cockring que estaba estrangulando el miembro de Jared y lo quitó con delicadeza. Jared sollozó agradecido. Jensen solo necesitó penetrarlo una vez más. El esperma caliente de Jared se esparció a chorros encima de su vientre. 

 

Era una vista deliciosa.

 

Jensen podía sentir su canal contrayéndose alrededor de él, estimulando su inminente corrida. Tres embistes más y se derramó dentro de Jared, empujando sus caderas continuamente, hasta terminar de eyacular en su canal estrecho.

  
  
  
  
  


Había pocas cosas que estupidizaban al rubio texano hasta dejarlo al punto de dejarlo laxo, una de esas era correrse dentro de Jared. Ésta vez no sería la excepción.

 

"... y después, iremos a comprar relojes … ¿hecho?"

 

Jensen asintió entrecerrando los ojos, sin prestar atención a lo que decía, estirándose en la cama como un gato holgazán. En ese momento podía invitarlo a un tour por el infierno y él hubiera aceptado sin chistar. A diferencia de él, Jared usaba ese afterglow de diversas formas: tomar una siesta, cantar (si, y a destiempo, generalmente algo de Britney Spears, por alguna extraña razón, sus canciones era un repertorio apropiado para después de follar, obviamente según Jared), filosofar incongruencias o como en este caso, parlotear sin control, haciendo planes para el resto del día,  energizado por el buen sexo que acababa de tener.

 

Jensen simplemente remoloneaba en la cama. Eso no cambiaba sea mañana, tarde o noche. El de ojos verdes era como un reloj con esas cosas.

 

Hablando de relojes… ¿acababa de aceptar ir a una de las obsesivas cacería de relojes con Jared?

 

"... Jared?..."

 

"Mmhmmm?"

 

El chico lo miró con una sonrisa casi beatificada. 

 

Esa era otra cosa. 

 

Después de follar, Jared siempre lucía como si acabara de alcanzar el nirvana, como si se le hubieran revelado todos los secretos del jodido universo o algo así. Aparentemente, se había terminado de dar una ducha (¿en qué momento se levantó de la cama?) y ahora estaba luchando por entrar en un par de jeans con la piel aún húmeda. Jensen se relamió la boca.

 

_ Enfócate Ackles. Después averiguarás si se puso o no el buttplug negro que le viste empacar para este viaje a Dallas. _

 

"¿Dijiste algo acerca relojes?"

 

"Oh, sí," los hoyuelos de Jared resaltaron con especial énfasis en ese  _ sí. _ "Ackles, vamos a ir de compras después de esta convención. Vi un par de relojes que quiero tener. Me lo prometiste".

 

Jensen soltó una maldición ahogada contra la almohada.

 

Jared y sus jodidos juegos mentales. Eso era jugar sucio. Jensen hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa después de follar tan deliciosamente.

 

"No, no. Nada de pucheros amiguito. Tu dijiste que sí, ahora acepta las consecuencias. Además, quiero comprarles algo a Mamá y Papá y a tus padres también, Jen. Hace tiempo que no hacemos un viaje todos juntos."

 

Jared se acomodó la camiseta gris oscuro que se ajustaba escandalosamente en su musculatura. Al menos Jensen no podía quejarse de la vista.

 

"Mmhmmm."

 

Jared tenía razón. Sus padres y los de Jared habían venido con ellos para pasar un tiempo con ellos y si, un regalo era un lindo detalle. 

 

"¿Y tu hermana?"

 

"No creo que venga, se fue de compras con una amiga. A la noche recuerda que cenamos todos juntos."

 

Jensen lo recordaba, cena con papa y mama y los suegros. Meg y un par más. Hoy sería un día ocupado. 

 

"¿Y?"

 

Jensen lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Había aceptado hacer alguna otra cosa mientras follaba a Jared?

 

El más joven giró los ojos con la mano apoyada en la cintura.

 

"Ya es la hora, tontito ¿O no vas a venir al panel conmigo?" 

 

"¡¡Mierda!!"

 

Jensen salió como alma que lleva al diablo hacia el baño. 

 

"¿¿Porque no me dijiste??"

 

La voz gruesa del mayor sonó estentórea en la vacuidad del baño.

 

Jared soltó una risita mientras se acercaba al dintel de la puerta del baño para observar divertido como Jensen se metía en la ducha.

 

"¿Qué hora es?"

 

"La hora para que te duches rápido y te pongas ese pantalón ajustado que vi en tu maleta anoche, Ackles."

 

"Idiota."

 

"Pero tu me amas así. Tú eres más idiota, entonces."

 

"Pfffttt solo me gusta tu culo, Padalecki."

 

"Estoy ofendido, me cosificas…. Yo solo amo tu polla gruesa, Jack."

 

Jensen le lanzó la toalla húmeda, con la que se había estado secando, a la cara. Estaba seguro que había establecido un nuevo tiempo récord en duchas rápidas. Jared hizo un gesto de asco quitándose de encima la ofensiva prenda mojada. El mayor manoteó los jeans. No había tiempo de ponerse boxers. 

 

"Sin ropa interior. Salvaje, Ackles."

 

"Cállate y dime cuál te gusta más" Jensen se dio vuelta, extendiendo dos camisas frente al más joven, quien observaba ambas prendas con detenimiento.

 

"Ésta, resalta tu ojos y esos brazos que tienes". Los ojos de Jared brillaron traviesos recorriendo los bíceps tensos del rubio. Se mordió levemente el labio inferior sabiendo que su chico estaba tentando al diablo. La verga de Jensen empezaba a mostrarse interesada en la invitación apenas disimulada del castaño. 

 

_ Más tarde. Enfócate, Jensen. _

 

Tardó un suspiro en ponerse una camiseta y la camisa elegida por Jared. Ya estaban rumbo al ascensor cuando su chico se quedó como embobado, observando su cara. 

 

"¿Qué sucede?"

 

"Tu cabello, Jen."  Sus dedos largos alcanzaron su cabello, pasándolos desde la sien hacia atrás. El rubio casi ronronea como un gato remolón.

 

El suave  _ ¡clink!  _ de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose, lo sacó de su trance. Ambos entraron al cubículo. Jared seguía acomodando su cabello desordenado con la diligencia de una madre. Sin ningún productos, su cabello seguramente lucía enmarañado y esponjoso, como recién salido de la cama. Él no tenía la suerte de Jared y esa fabulosa melena masculina suya. Jensen necesitaba productos para modelar su cabello corto y mantenerlo en su sitio. De otro modo, luciría como un patito esponjoso y pelusiento.

 

_ Oh dios. El rey León y el patito esponjadito. _

 

Sonaba como una horrenda película de Disney que su hija adoraría ver una y otra vez. 

 

"Ninguna de las fangirls dudará que estuviste en la cama hasta último momento, amor."

 

"¿Y de quién es la culpa, cariño?" Jensen empezó caminar hacia adelante, hasta acorralar a su pareja contra una de las paredes del elevador.

 

El castaño se encogió de hombros, fingiendo inocencia. Su sonrisa no ayudaba en su caso.

 

"Yo solo quería agradecerte por la canción de anoche, señor Ackles." Jared le guiñó un ojo, pasando sus largos brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, haciendo un puchero. Sus labios se tocaron, un beso cálido y sosegado, saboreando el momento.

 

Tan pronto como empezó, acabó. Jensen reposó sus manos en la cintura de su chico de ojos de girasol.

 

"Realmente te gustó," dijo con una sonrisa ladina y sexy tan de Dean Winchester, intentando esconder sus temores. Jensen no podía evitar sentir esas cosquillas ansiosas en la barriga. Era algo estúpido lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Amaba cantar pero las inseguridades todavía carcomían su mente. Esa canción de Bryan Adams la había escogido especialmente para Jared; fue una sorpresa. Él no la había escuchado hasta que Jensen la cantó en stage.

 

Los ojos de Jared podían leerlo como un libro. Una sonrisa suave se dibujó en sus labios cuando entendió lo que intentaba decir Jensen en su propia extraña forma de ser. 

 

"Mucho. Ya te lo dije anoche", un beso leve en el centro de su boca. "Te lo dije hace un rato mientras montaba tu verga y te lo digo ahora ", un beso en la esquina de sus labios. "Estuviste asombroso, amor". Un beso en la otra esquina. "Nunca escondas esa hermosa voz que tienes, nunca". Un beso en la punta nariz y una palmada en el trasero.

 

Si había alguna inquietud rondando en la mente de Jensen, se desvaneció como la bruma matutina.

 

El de ojos verdes asintió, jamás dejaría de expresar lo que sentía por Jared. Con un toque. Con una canción. Con una mirada. 

 

Y que las fangirls pensaran lo que quieran de su cabello o de esa canción. El mañanero valió la llegada tarde al panel. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
